


You Call The Shots, Babe (I Just Wanna Be Yours)

by marauders_groupie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/pseuds/marauders_groupie
Summary: A quick drabble for Dannika, as a part of my follower celebration on tumblr!
Basically - Murphamy and FLUFF! 
(Also, a proposal.)





	You Call The Shots, Babe (I Just Wanna Be Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannika_undomielf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannika_undomielf/gifts).



> Apparently, it is possible to write Murphamy without angst so here ya go! :D
> 
> (i'm going down Murphamy trashcan and i am l o v i n g it)
> 
> Title from Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours

“You’re a jerk.”

“Obviously.”

They’re in Bellamy’s living room, all pale winter sunlight and miles of Bellamy’s tan skin, freckles scattered on his cheeks like lost constellations John wants to trace with his fingers.

It’s always like this, soft and comforting, when nights get longer and days turn to bleak paintings of some other world’s stars. Maybe it’s the artist in John that sees the potential in the world or maybe it’s Bellamy in his lap, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and smiling.

The world stops for the two of them and John couldn’t be happier.

“Be serious now, John.” Bellamy’s palms are searing hot against John’s winter-frozen cheeks. He’s looking into his eyes like he’s gonna find something there. John doesn’t know what. “Are you going to the wedding with me?”

Oh, so it’s Octavia’s wedding. John is a mess of knots twisting in his stomach and a heavy heart. This is important. This is everything.

“Like, our wedding or?”

Bellamy snorts, rolls his eyes and disentagles his legs from John’s, standing up to glare at him. He’s beautiful even like this, fuzzy socks on his feet, threadbare sweatpants and a sweater that has definitely seen better days but he refuses to throw it out.

(”It reminds me of the bad days,” Bellamy told him once and Murphy frowned.

“Why’d you want to be reminded of those?”

He remembers his own, when his mother didn’t care and his father died and the world was cruel.

“Because I know how happy I am _now_.”

The words ‘I love you’ slipped from between John’s teeth and Bellamy caught them.)

“Do you think we’d get married in the winter?” Bellamy asks, wrinkling his nose in disgust. His glasses are crooked now and John loves him, loves him so much his heart sings with it. “Really, John, is that what you take me for?”

“I didn’t know we’d get married at all.”

Bellamy shoots him an unimpressed look, deadpans, “If you’re game, I’m game.”

A laugh escapes his chest, deep and relieved, and John has to wipe away stray tears when he finally settles down. Bellamy’s expression is soft now, always soft, always those arms that pull John into a hug when he wakes up from a nightmare. 

“That wasn’t very romantic, Bell.”

“Oh, fine, then.” He shrugs and John’s heart stops when he gets down to one knee, eyes wide and hopeful and happy. _I know how you feel_ , John wants to tell him but he’s speechless. “John Murphy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“You’re a nerd,” is all John can shoot, but he pulls him up, presses a kiss to his lips, tries not to think of the eternal summertime that always accompanies Bellamy. Fails. Laughs. 

“Is that a yes or?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy’s glasses are fogged-over and his smile is goofy, making John kiss him again, tangle his fingers into the mop of dark curls. “Yeah, it’s always yes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I'd love it if you told me what you thought about this piece since I'm relatively new to writing Murphamy and could always use advice (or someone to squeal abt headcanons with)! 
> 
> p.s. i'm also on [tumblr](http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com).


End file.
